hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortigaunt
The Vortigaunts (taxonomic designation: Xenotherium subservilia, or "Subservient Alien Beast"), formerly known as "Alien Slaves" or "Xen Slaves", and affectionately known as "Vorts" by their allies, are a sapient alien species. Long before the establishment of the Hellcat Squadran, the Vortigaunts' homeworld was invaded by the Combine, forcing the survivors of the invasion to flee to Xen, but some of them got enslaved by the Ur-Quan Kzer-Za as battle thralls under their Hierachy. Overview Physiology In appearance, Vortigaunts are somewhat humanoid, with two legs and two arms and an additional third arm protruding from the chest. This extra limb is a feature also found in other bipedal, sapient species from Xen. This similarity, along with other shared features such as red eyes and digitigrade legs, is strongly suggestive of a common ancestry with other intelligent Xen life forms. Apparently, this third arm is used for feeding, as Vortigaunts are often seen bending over slain victims, feeding on them. Vortigaunts have mottled green-brown skin, sharp teeth, and clawed hands. Vortigaunts have a slightly hunched posture, and their faces are dominated by a large eye with a maroon Sclera and a Heterochromic red-yellow iris with a yellow pupil, surrounded by three smaller eyes. Another interesting feature of the Vortigaunts is that they can speak English fluently, albeit with a strange accent and some sort of speech impediment when using S's and R's. Intelligence and culture Vortigaunts are very intelligent and social creatures. They can be seen in pairs or groups, and are capable of developing intelligent strategies. When faced with a superior enemy, Vortigaunts will often retreat, and if possible, group together with other Vortigaunts to form a stronger force. The species has endured slavery for many generations and enforced servitude appears to have formed the bedrock of Vortigaunt history and culture up to the establishment of the Hellcat Squadran. Communication and the "Vortessence" Vortigaunts possess their own native form of communication, which is referred to as "flux shifting". According to the Vortigaunts, flux shifting cannot be understood by "those whose Vortal inputs are impaired", which may suggest that inaudible components are involved, perhaps explaining why they are incomprehensible to humans. Vortigaunts have learned to speak at least one human language, which is predictably English and any other language. However, when speaking English, Vortigaunts use archaic words and syntax, tending to use outdated, even Shakespearean phrases. Vortigaunts believe in a binding life-force which they call the "Vortessence". Due to their use of this force, which remains untapped by humans, the Vortigaunt species can communicate with one another telepathically. They believe Vortessence is the fabric of the universe, made of "vortal cords", of which everything is woven (and therefore everything is connected). The Vortigaunts are able to read and control this force for their electrical powers, nearly hive-mind telepathy and, likely, their ability to take power from objects. They can use their powers coupled with "the extract" of Antlion larvae to heal the critically injured. It has been hinted that death is not permanent for a Vortigaunt, and that they might have the ability to "reincarnate" into a new body after death.